The Might and Pride of Dragons
by Dragnova
Summary: Being an orphan, found and trained by the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, Hyoudou Issei is ready to challenge the supernatural world. (Issei x Tiamat)
1. Chapter 1

**Yoop. Long-time no see.**

 **Sorry for the long absence. Though I failed to update the other stories which are still "Work-In-Progress", I did finish a new story.**

 **Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Again, sorry for the long absence. A lot of things had happened since the last update.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"I am" **– Speaking**

'I am' **– Thoughts**

" _I am"_ _ **– Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{I am} – Ddraig speaking**

'...Hungry...Hungry...Gonna die here?'

A little boy with brown hair and eyes was lying on the ground in a slump area. The little boy curled himself up when his stomach suddenly let out a growl.

'No...Don't wanna die...'

"Oi, you there. Are you the host of Ddraig?"

"...?"

The little boy had to use all his remaining strength just to lift his head up. There, he saw a tall young man in his 20's, wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs was standing before him. The boy noticed that the young man have heterochromic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black.

"Are you the host of Ddraig?"

Again he asked that similar question.

'I don't...under...stand...'

The little boy's voice got softer by seconds as the hunger forces him to lose both his energy and consciousness.

"... ... ..."

*Sniff*

"... ..."

*Sniff, sniff*

"...!?"

The young boy shot open his eyes when he smelled the scent of something delicious. Following the trace of the scent, he turns his head instinctively. The young boy's eyes widened further more when he saw an entire boar was skewered and being roasted above a campfire.

"I see that you're awake."

"!?"

The boy jumped when he finally noticed that the young was sitting just next to the campfire.

"My name is Crom Cruach."

"Crom...Cruach..."

"I am an Evil Dragon."

"...? Evil Dragon?"

The boy tilted his head slightly. Not understanding what the young man had said.

Seeing the boy's confusion, Crom Cruach decided that it's better for him to show the boy instead of explaining.

He stood up from his seat silently and began his transformation. His hands, body and elgs began to bulge as a tail began to sprout out from his bottom. The current him is a majestic Jet-Black Western Dragon.

"Do you understand what I meant now?"

The boy vigorously nodded his little head.

"...Good."

Satisfied with the answer, Crom Cruach shrunk back to his human form, and returned to his seat. He looked at the child once again and asked.

"I just showed you my true form. Are not afraid of me?"

To his reply, the boy shook his head. In fact, Crom Cruach could see that the boy's currently looking at him with glittery eyes.

"You're a strange one."

Crom Cruach then decided to get back into his topic.

"Anyway, I've confirmed something while you're sleeping. You have one of the Heavenly Dragons inside of you. You are the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."

Crom Cruach pointed at Issei when said that.

"Ddraig?"

"... ... ..."

To clear out what he meant, Crom Cruach gently tapped the young boy's forehead and sent a small portion of his dragon power to the boy.

"!?"

In a blink of an eye, the surrounding around them had changed. Both the boy and the young man now stood in a seamlessly white space.

"...?"

At the beginning, the boy looked around the vast area curiously until the entire space was suddenly died by a sea of flames. Strong wind began to blow, causing the flame to swirl and rise before them.

Though Crom Cruach was unaffected by the gust while the boy was desperately clinging the former's pants. Seconds later, a large silhouette with wings could be seen appearing from the flaming vortex.

"... ... ..."

The moment the vortex was decimated, the creature that stood before them was a large red Western Dragon with a long neck and green eyes, he also has red and golden spikes throughout his body. Crom Cruach was the one to speak first.

"...It's been a long time, Ddraig."

The red western dragon, Ddraig narrowed his eyes dangerously as he instantly recognized the young man's real identity.

" **Crom Cruach...What do you want? Why are you here?"**

"I want to fight you."

" **...Huh? Fight me? Can you look at the state I'm in? My current host is just a little boy and he has zero experience in fighting."**

"... ... ..."

Crom Cruach shifted his eyes from the Ddraig to its host who in return was looking at him innocently. The two of them stared at each other for quite some time until the young man broke the silence.

"What if...I train you?"

"!?"

" **!?"**

Both the boy and the Red Dragon Emperor were surprised by his suggestion.

"In return, I want you to give me satisfactory fights."

" **It's not me who should be answering that request. Boy, what do you think?"**

The boy shut his eyes and pondered for a moment. When he reopened them, they were filled with strong determination.

"I wanna survive. I wanna get strong...Please teach me."

Upon hearing his reply, Crom Cruach smirked.

"Good. Which reminds me, I never ask for your name."

"...?"

Ddraig knew that the boy had no memories of his name or his family, because his single-mother passed away during the time she gave birth to the boy. But Ddraig was conscious at the time when the boy's mother gave him his name prior to her death.

" **Issei, Hyoudou Issei. That's the name given to him by his mother when he's born."**

"...Where is she now?"

" **...She's no longer here."**

"I see..."

The solemn atmosphere didn't last long when it was broken by a growl of an empty stomach could be heard loudly and clearly. Both dragons looked at the boys with their

" **You guys should leave now."**

"Right."

Little Issei noticed the vision of the grand red western dragon began to turn blury just as Crom Cruach plached his hand on the boy's shoulder. Before they completely exit the mindscape, Issei gave a goodbye wave to Ddraig where the latter one replied with a chuckle.

When the boy opened his eyes, he panicked a little upon seeing his arm covered with a red dragon-like gauntlet.

"That gauntlet is one of the Thirteen Longinus. It's called Boosted Gear."

Crom Cruach's nonchalant explaination piqued the boy's interest. He looked at the gauntlet and tapped the green jewel a few times.

"That's where Ddraig's spirit rests."

With a raised eyebrow, Crom Cruach looked at the boy who is now eyeing the roasting boar with a mouthful of drools. Seeing that expression, Crom Cruach couldn't resist but chuckled a little.

"Come on, let's eat."

The Evil Dragon welcomed the little boy to join him in his meal.

 **Please Review After This.**

 **Thank you very much~**

 **m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm wondering if I should abandon my "True Crimson Dragon Emperor"**

 **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"I am" **– Speaking**

'I am' **– Thoughts**

" _I am"_ _ **– Spoke Mentally/Telepathically**_

 **{I am} – Ddraig speaking**

The new story begins on a remote island where peace and quiet was shattered like a fragile glass by a continuous sound of roaring thunders under the clear blue sky. Seismic waves, constantly generated in mid-airs, followed by numerous cracks and craters created at the surface of the earth.

But then, things went quiet for a second––

*BOOOOM!*

The final boom resounded throughout the entire wasteland. Creating a shockwave that's strong enough that shook the whole island, roughed the sea and cleared the sky.

Then from above, came something crashing down into the ground in great speed. The crash ended with a smaller boom-sound, a formation of another crater and a cloud of dusts. Not long later, a familiar young man with hetechromic eyes slowly landed beside the crater.

"...Teh teh teh. You never hold back like always."

Once the cloud of dust settled, the person got up and out from the crater while letting out a small groan was an athlete built brown-haired young man with the familiar red dragon-like gauntlet on his left arm.

"Hmph."

Crom Cruach smirked at the young man's complain and said.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Give me a break...So how did I do this time?"

The young man dusted himself while he asked. Crom Cruach placed a hand at his chin and thought about it for a second.

"...You've definitely grown a lot stronger over the past twelve years. You actually made me to use at least 40% of my strength."

"Geh. All this and it's only 40%? Looks like I still have a long way to go."

The young man sighed dejectedly and scratched the back of his head before another voice joined their conversation.

 **{There's no need for such long face, partner. It's just like Crom Cruach said, you did well back there.}**

"You think so too, Ddraig?"

The boy looked at his gauntlet unconvincingly.

 **{Come on, partner. You're progressing at an irregular speed. Your sparring partner for all these years is Crom Cruach. You've also created techniques that none of my past hosts had ever thought of. You must count those as something."**

"Hmm...I guess you right?"

Hearing his partner's comments, the young man somewhat accepted the dragon emperor's points.

"Come on, Issei. We should head back now. Today's the day you start at Kuoh Academy, is it not?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!"

Realising the time, Issei immediately ran towards Crom Cruach when a magic circle began to appear under the latter one.

When the homeroom teacher entered the classroom, students who being here and there, chatting with one another automatically returned back to their seats.

Pleased to their action, the teacher stood up from his seat and announced to his students.

"Good morning, class. I am happy to inform you that we will be having a new student today."

Hearing his announcement, the class became noisy again as students began discussing with each other about this "new student'.

"Please come in now, Hyoudou-kun."

The homeroom teacher looked towards the door and called for the new student to enter. Following the teacher's order, Issei entered, stood before the whole class and introduced himself with a bright grin.

"Yo! My name's Hyoudou Issei. I hope we all will get along just fine."

During break time, students gathered around Issei's seat and began blasting him with different kinds of questions like "Where are you from?" and etcetera. The usual questions.

Issei easily befriended with two girls from kendo club, Murayama and Katase. A perverted girl named Kiryuu Aika and two boys, Matsuda and Motohama who were known as the infamous Perverted Duo of Kuoh Academy. Though the boys tried to recruit Issei into their team, the young man kindly rejected their offer.

"Hgggg~ First day of school isn't that bad~"

Satisfied with the first day's experience, Issei stretches his arms comfortably as he was about to exit the gate entrance.

 _ **{Hmph. Who would've thought this school would be crawling with Devils.}**_

 _"Let's not forget the Fallen Angels who live in the abandoned church."_

 _ **{That too.}**_

"Well, at least nothing happened today–"

Before Issei could finish his sentence, the young man felt a sudden change of his surroundings. It was as if they were sent into an artificial dimension.

 _ **{...Oh crap.}**_

A blue magic circle then appeared before them. Ddraig began acting nervously recognized that magic circle.

 _ **{Ehh...Partner.}**_

"What?"

 _ **{...Brace yourself.}**_

"Huh–?!"

Issei couldn't finish his words again when he himself was stunted by the appearance of an extremely beautiful young woman (slightly taller than him) with long beautiful pale blue hair, gold eyes and her slender body. Issei was instant mesmerized by her beauty. However, though her beauty appearance was incomparable, her sharp eyes and body were constantly emitting a strong cold atmosphere.

"...I finally found you, Ddraig."

The young woman said it in a dangerous low tone.

"What–!?"

To the Issei's surprise, the young lady instantly shortened the distance between the two of them in a quick burst of dash. Pressing her right hand against Issei's face before he even reacted, the young lady pushed on with full strength! Sending the boy crashing back into the school.

"Ddraig...Ddraiggggg!"

The ground beneath the lady shook and cracked the moment she violently releases a large amount of blue aura as she shouted out the red dragon emperor's name.

Minutes before Issei crashed into the artificial school.

"Rias, are you alright?"

A young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes entered the room with couple of students following after her. She is the President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Sona Shitori. Her real identity however is a High-Class Devil, Sona Sitri.

"I'm alright, Sona. Do you by any chance know what's going on? Because I don't think this is the Fallen Angels' doing."

Standing up from her seat and greeting the bespectacled woman along with her group was a beautiful young woman with long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. She too is a High-Class Devil. Her name is Rias Gremory.

The students that were already in the room and the ones that just entered the room were the High-Class Devils' servants.

"Sorry, Rias. I too have no idea who would set up rigid dimension."

"What do you think the culprit's intention is?"

"Not a clue–"

*DOOOON!*

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

All eyes widened at that instant when they heard something had crashed into artificial school.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. But it looks like it came from the front entrance–"

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone in the room paused the moment they sensed a strong presence just outside the gate entrance.

"W-What is this power..."

"Who could possess such strength..."

Majority of the Devils in the room were shivering in fear by the power they just felt.

"Sona, we best go and check out the situation."

"Agreed."

With both them falling into an agreement, the servants obediently followed after their masters' wish loyally.

"...Who the heck was that? She has the scent and aura of a dragon."

 **{Umm...That would be...Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon.}**

"Man, she's strong."

 **{Well, she is the strongest amongst the Five Dragon Kings.}**

"I see...then could you explain to me why I have the feeling that you're somehow responsible for mess that I'm currently in?"

 **{Heheheh...Here's a fun fact, I have no idea.}**

"... ... ..."

 **{I-I'm being serious! I don't have a clue! Maybe it's something that I did long ago, I don't know!}**

"...Haihhh. Useless old dragon."

 **{Hey! I heard that!}**

"Good."

The young man casually chatted with his partner as he got up from the rubbles lazily. Even though he was just tossed through the school entrance, a couple of walls and glasses, his body showed no sign of any injuries.

Issei looked towards the holes at which he was thrown through.

"What should we do? With the amount of aura she's releasing, talking my way out seems impossible. What do you say, Ddraig? Fight?"

 **{Or, we could run.}**

Noticing Ddraig's suggestion was unnatural, Issei grinned mischievously and started teasing of the dragon.

"Your being weird...wait, don't tell me Ddraig, the great Red Dragon Emperor is afraid of a Dragon King."

 **{A-Am not!}**

"Chicken?"

 **{Am not!}**

"Bock Bock Bock Bockaah~"

 **{Y-You damn brat!}**

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just that I've never seen this side of you."

 **{K-khh...}**

"Alright, alright. I'll stop now."

 **{Boost!}**

Having enough of his fun, Issei summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do this, partner."

 **{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Under the announcement, the green jewel on the gauntlet shined brightly. His body gave up a huge mass of red aura that began wrapping around the young man. The aura morphed into a red dragon armour with green jewels that covered Issei's entire body. The armour has a pair of rocket thruster at its back.

"Now, let's have go."

 **{Jet!}**

Issei grinned fearlessly in his armoured mask whilst he banged his fist together. He swiftly propelled himself out of the building by igniting his rocket thruster.

The young lady, Tiamat was surprised for a moment when she saw the appearance of the red dragon armour standing before her. But her surprise turned back to scary glares again in a millisecond.

Rias, Sona and their servants carefully peeked from the corner of the Kuoh Academy. Their eyes broadened a tiny bit when they saw a blue-haired young lady with an elegant appearance standing not far away the building's entrance.

"...Who is she?"

"...I don't know, but she is not someone we can take on even if we all go against her."

"You think she's the one that trap us here?"

"Yea."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

All devils quickly retracted themselves from the wall when they felt a second rising power coming from the inside of the building. Moments later, a red dragon armour flew out of the building and stood before the young lady.

Rias and Sona gasped the minute they recognized that armour.

"That's the Red Dragon Emperor! What's it doing here?!"

"Is it going to fight?"

"Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. Though I do not know the reason you're pissed at Ddraig, but I do know that violence doesn't solve everything."

"You...You don't remember? How dare you forget...How dare you forget, Ddraigggg!"

"Shit. Wrong move."

Failing to persuade the dragon king, both parties kicked the ground at the same time, and locked themselves in a test of strength.

"You...a mere human like you is able to cope with my strength!?"

"Heh. I won't say I'm entirely human."

"!?"

"Long ago, I sacrificed part of me to Ddraig so that I could gain power. You could say I'm partially a dragon!"

"Heh. Interesting. You are an interesting one!"

Getting fired up by her opponent, Tiamat decided to get a more serious by flaring out a large amount of blue aura. The increase in both her strength and power allowed her to slowly overpowering Issei.

But the young man was holding back too. But no more.

 **{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boooost!}**

The boy's strength increases each time the "Boost!" was announced and so were the thickness of the aura around his body.

Seeing how the boy still managed to keep up, Tiamat subconsciously grinned.

Seeing that grin on her face, the young man asked her a question.

"When's the last time you enjoyed a fight?"

Dumbfounded by the boy's question, Tiamat let out an "Eh?" from her mouth. She thought to herself

'How long has it been...since I had a satisfactory fight...'

"Long..."

She muttered to herself. She hadn't had such excitement for an eons.

"…It's been far too long!"

She shouted at the second time.

"Then let us both enjoy this fight to out heart's content!"

Both of them grinned even more as they tried to overpower each other. The rising power of Issei and Tiamat had caused the ground underneath them to crack.

"?"

Issei's premonition went off when Tiamat suddenly strengthened her grip on his hands, and he was right! Because Tiamat's inhaling a considerate amount of air right in front of him!

"! Shi-"

*Gwooooooooooooooooo~*

Without further waiting, Tiamat unleashed a devastating blue flame breath attack which fully engulfed the young man.

'...Shit! I kind of overdid it! Is...is he alive?'

Even though he's protected by the armour, Tiamat's flame was strong enough to burn even a dragon's scale. And the thought of her accidentally killing her opponent made her anxious grew.

"...That was kinda scary."

"!?"

The dragon king's eyes widened when she saw a pair of green eyes gleaming within her blue flames. Tiamat then sensed something was surrounding the boy.

'It's not aura...what is it-!'

It was then, Tiamat figured it out.

"Touki?!"

Issei's armoured body was in fact protected by an aura of life force.

"Bingo!"

"Gaah!"

With a toothy grin, Issei head-butted Tiamat's forehead. The impact and hardness of the armour cladded with touki sent a shock to her brain. Forcing her to let go and take a few steps back.

Issei grabbed her right wrist, made a 180° turn and threw her up into the air! But he's far from over.

{Jet!}

"Take this!"

With a burst of his rocket thruster, Issei immediately brought himself next to dragon king's position. He put out his hands and projected a shockwave blast (Kiai from DBZ) that knocked her straight back down into the school building.

 **{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Booooost!}**

"Dragon Shot!"

After Issei's done doubling his power, he channelled them onto his left hand and thrust it forward. From his palm, a red beam of energy was instantly fired and it travelled straight down to where Tiamat was.

Under the roof *cough* hole that she's in, Tiamat stood up and dusted herself.

She looked at the hole above her when she sensed the young man's power was doubling by the seconds. Next thing she knew, a red beam was descending to her position. Smiling fearlessly, Tiamat stood her ground and welcomed the attack. When the red beam came into her range, the lady caught it with her own bare hand. Though she's holding up just fine, the pressure of the beam began to weigh her down.

"Heh."

With a smirk, Tiamat clenched her hand and-

*Boooooooooooom!*

The beam blew up and explosion instantly destroyed the interior and the building. All that and the damage Tiamat received was her clothes being a little tattered and a minor burn on the hand she used to crush the attack.

"!? Everyone, get back!"

The young devils retreated as soon as the building explodes. Debris that were flying towards their direction were repelled by demonic magic barriers.

"What the hell is this?! The school! They wrecked the freaking school!"

A young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes yelled out frustratingly and confusingly when he saw the destroyed state of replica of Kuoh Academy.

"Saji, calm down. We're in an alternative dimension remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Kaichou."

Saji's uneasiness faded away instantly after he was reminded by his master, Sona, that the school's fake.

"... ... ..."

Tiamat stared at the condition of her hand and seeing how it's only a minor burn, she took a stance and raised her power. When it's done, she kicked off the ground. Darting towards Issei in great speed. Once she's in front of the man in red dragon armour, she raised her leg up high and brought down an axe kick. Prepared for the attack Issei lifted his right hand and blocked it. To his surprise, Tiamat's blow was heavier than he anticipated. It was so heavy that her kick made a few cracks on his armour gauntlet.

Issei pushed the dragon king back and threw a left jab at her, but only to realise his fist was caught by the lady with ease.

Tiamat's respond was that she began delivering a series combos of kicks at Issei at which he parried them all with his fists. But as they exchange blows, the boy noticed something.

Each time she hits, the blow gets heavier.

The fight lasted at least a minute before both of them retracted and kept a distance. While maintaining his stance, Issei took a glance at his hands that's quavering.

'Dang, her kicks are getting stronger and stronger.'

"What's wrong, boy?"

Issei shifted his eyes back to Tiamat where he saw her lips curving upwards like a thin crescent moon.

'Did she notice it?'

"It's nothing."

He thought and answered.

"It seems like you're still capable of matching my strength. I'm impressed."

"Wait, you're actually praising me?"

"But–"

"!?"

"–strength isn't the only thing that I've increased."

Issei's eyes enlarged when Tiamat abruptly disappeared right in front of him and before he could track her down, her chilling whisper was heard from his back.

Her movement had gotten so quick that even Issei's having difficulty in following her movements.

'Fast!'

Issei turned around to discover the lady twist her body and mercilessly sank her beauty foot into his gut. The kick was strong enough to break his armour. Changing her posture again, she delivered a rising kick to his chin.

"Gofuh..."

The young man silently spew out some blood from his mouth.

Another kick was landed. This time, she hit him at the back of his head. Issei turned and tried to land a backhand swing. But she avoided it by ducking her head. The dragon king then countered by delivering a liver shot with a knee kick.

"GoHooh!"

The excruciating pain forces the young man to bend his upper body downwards. Tiamat went with the flow and knee kicked him again at his face, cracking his mask in the process. Locking her hands together in tight fist, she swung them down onto Issei. Smashing him down to ground.

"...That hurts. The strength of the strongest Dragon King is no joke. Maybe I should've used Touki when I block and trade her blows."

 _ **{Tch. Reckless as always. Looks like you've caught the Evil Dragons' habit.}**_

" _Heheheh...my bad. Ddraig, can you—"_

 _ **{Already on it, partner.}**_

" _Thanks man."_

 _ **{Don't mention it.}**_

"... ... ..."

Tiamat observed the young man attentively from above when she noticed the cracks and broken parts of the armour started to mend themselves and returned back to its original state.

"Host of Ddraig, I am ending this now."

As she elevates her power to a whole new level, Tiamat brought her hands closer to one another and created a miniature flaming blue sphere. The sphere gradually grew in size in unison to her pullinging her arms away from each other. The flaming sphere expanded to the point where it could actually engulf the entire building.

"Hey, hey, hey. That kind of power is dangerous even for me."

 **{Do you mean, dangerous to you IF you're fooling around?}**

The young man simply replied Ddraig's comment with a silent smirk. Without averting his eyes, Issei spoke to his partner.

"Ddraig."

 **{Hmm?}**

"What do you say? Wanna show her what the current Red Dragon Emperor is capable of?"

 **{Ou, you got that right!}**

"Then let's show her one of our special forms!"

Issei and Ddraig had fearless grins on as the two had already come up with a plan to counter that fireball on Tiamat's hand.

The jewel on his left hand started to shine in bright green light, as he discharges quantities of red aura. A declaration from the Boosted Gear was made loudly and clearly.

 **{Welsh Dragon - Mode Change: Fang Blaster!}**

The red aura accumulated on his shoulders and back. Changing, morphing into the shape of cannons.

When transformation was completed, Issei had a backpack formed on his back, whereas on his shoulders had twin massive calibre cannons.

"He's changed?! I've never heard or seen this before!"

"...The only form I heard of throughout the history of Boosted Gear is either the Balance Breaker or the Juggernaut Drive. This is interesting. This doesn't look like the latter one."

Rias Gremory gasped when she saw the Fang Blaster mode, while Sona Sitri mumbled to herself as she analysed the new form.

' 'Underneath that mask...who is it? I want him.' '

Now both the high-class devils desire the host of Ddraig to serve them.

The young man positioned himself and aimed the twin cannons at the dragon king. The magical power that were kept transferred in the backpack were flowing to the cannons.

"You truly are an interesting one, host of Ddraig."

Sensing that powers were building up in the barrels of the cannons, Tiamat playfully licked her lips. She wouldn't deny that she was startled for a second when she saw the modification of the armour. All she's thinking now is 'I want to know him more.'

"You better survive after this, host of Ddraig."

Saying that, she mercilessly threw the gigantic flaming sphere down at him. At the same time, with his cannons all charged up and ready, Issei attacked as well.

"Take this, Red Dragon Emperor's Flash Fang!"

Shouting it out loud, the twin cannons fired off a huge torrent of red energy and it collided with the humongous flaming blue sphere.

Realizing that her attack's movement had stopped, Tiamat fired five new smaller fireballs at the flaming sphere. Allowing the sphere to grow in power and the size.

"Hohoh, trying to push me back? Not on my watch!"

 **{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

Issei increases his dragonic power by folds as he kept on boosting as many times over.

"Let's do this, Ddraig!"

 **{Ou, partner!}**

 **{Transfer!}**

With all that boosted power transferred to the tip of the cannons, the output of the blast instantaneously increases exponentially. At that moment, the red energy blast speared through the centre of the flaming orb and went on. Passing Tiamat by a hair breath

and then––

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A red-like explosion quavered the entire dimension as the artificial sky was engulfed in red coloured auras.

"…Wow."

Tiamat whistled in awe as she takes a quick glance at the sea-red sky and back to the young man.

When the light died down, the artificial dimension showed signs of breaking apart when the sky began to crack and the ground started shaking.

"...This place isn't going to hold much longer."

Understanding the situation they're in, Tiamat brought out a small remote control-like device from her pocket and pressed a button with her thumb. Two of them, along with the rest of the devils were immediately teleported out of the artificial dimension.

 **Please Review After This.**

 **Thank you very much~**

 **m(_ _)m**


End file.
